parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Goat
Mountain goats (Oreamnos americanus) are not true goats—but they are close relatives. They are more properly known as goat-antelopes. These surefooted beasts inhabit many of North America's most spectacular alpine environments. They often appear at precipitous heights, from Alaska to the U.S. Rocky Mountains, showcasing climbing abilities that leave other animals, including most humans, far below. Mountain goats have cloven hooves with two toes that spread wide to improve balance. Rough pads on the bottom of each toe provide the grip of a natural climbing shoe. Mountain goats are powerful but nimble and can jump nearly 12 feet (3.5 meters) in a single bound. Mountain goats have distinctive beards and long, warm coats to protect them from cold temperatures and biting mountain winds. Their dazzling white coats provide good camouflage on the snowy heights. During the more moderate summer season goats shed this coat. Female goats (called nannies) spend much of the year in herds with their young (called kids). These groups may include as many as 20 animals. Males (known as billies) usually live alone or with one or two other male goats. Both sexes boast beautiful pointed horns, and in mating season billies will sometimes use them to battle rivals for prospective mates. In the spring, a nanny goat gives birth to one kid (sometimes two), which must be on its feet within minutes of arrival into its sparse mountain world. Mountain goats eat plants, grasses, mosses, and other alpine vegetation. Roles * It played Roan Antelope in The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 in Codename: Ungulates Next Door (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery MountainGoat.jpg Mountain-goat.jpg Goat, Mountain.jpg Mountain goat oregon zoo.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Mountain Goat.PNG IMG 4793.PNG DTE Mountain Goat.jpg Batw 037 mountain goat.png Tom_and_Jerry_Mountain_Goat.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Mm-1936-07-25-goat.png|Alpine Climbers (1936) M.E.E.R.K.A.T..jpeg Star meets Mountain Goat.png Mung the Mountain Goat.jpeg MOM T&P with Billy Goat3.png Alphabet Train.jpg WordWorld Goat.jpg Mountain goat switch zoo.jpg Goat-from-bamse.jpg Jumpstart firstgrade babies bears goats.png Ram no heart.jpg Gogoat.png Woodland Park Zoo Mountain Goat.png 1280px-Mountain Goat USFWS.jpg The Breaker-Inner Goats.jpg Dinosaur Train Mountain Goats.png K.O._Goat_defeated.jpg|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Zoboomafoo Mountain Goat.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Books IMG 3135.JPG IMG_0634.JPG 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg 02D5ABD4-7224-447E-BA7D-FF3811686436.jpeg 193AB420-AA04-40AA-AF9F-73D3A0DD8C5B.jpeg 06E883AA-2952-4E76-ABBD-85BC20AA507A.jpeg 559434E7-F40A-44C4-BA33-1660F2B34E72.jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg 03D1C04A-1093-4441-86B7-5173C981E237.jpeg 37E50D96-79D1-45AA-BE2C-D8BB3E4A4659.jpeg DEA7B370-BE98-4919-8F59-C94D4B3D4B81.jpeg 4BD7AEFA-5302-4C26-ACCB-6E344B4BCAEF.jpeg 5560FF08-9AB7-4647-B986-6C28E4B1E056.jpeg 13E6BCE5-8335-558F-CB8E-AA4922797547.jpeg 21AA6F97-6858-4A70-AC20-F8CC2C4ACA5D.jpeg 0129D866-E6DD-4E7A-8B43-4E6D14E1263B.jpeg 42C3E335-30B3-4BFB-8944-024C5CA679D5.jpeg the_mountain_goat_by_darcygagnon_d8dq40v-300w.jpg See Also * Bighorn Sheep * Dall's Sheep Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Bovids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:White Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals